1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plungers for use in a kitchen for users to push garbage down through sink drains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garbage plungers have heretofore been used in kitchens for pushing garbage into sink drains. The prior art plungers of this type are held by a user for pushing garbage down through the drains for subsequent fragmentation by a mechanical garbage disposal unit. Many of these prior garbage plungers have certain limitations and disadvantages in that they can be unsafe when used while the disposal unit is in operation. Certain of the prior plungers are also difficult to use because of their unwieldy and cumbersome shapes. Certain of the prior plungers are also difficult to cleanse after use, such that if not properly cleansed they can be unsanitary when stored in a drawer or other storage area.
The need has therefore been recognized for a garbage plunger which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art garbage plungers. Despite the various garbage plungers in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved garbage plunger for pushing garbage through drains in kitchen sinks.
Another object is to provide a garbage plunger of lightweight yet hard and strong construction, which has an exterior surface that is optimal for sanitary cleansing, which is optimally shaped to enable a user to quickly pickup and hold either end in a comfortable grasp for ease of use in pushing down to move garbage through the sink drain, and which has its ends shaped in a manner that efficiently pushes garbage down while enabling a smooth low friction plunging action over the drain edges.